


geese goose

by carboncopies



Series: geese goose [1]
Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, Gen, Quote: Honk (Untitled Goose Game), gratuitous use of audacity, local podficcer doesn't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: It's "bad guy" by Billie Eilish + the Goose. That's it, that's the filk.
Series: geese goose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762717
Comments: 24
Kudos: 53
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	geese goose

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing/recording filk!
> 
> This was created for Voiceteam 2020 as a fanart of our team mascot, the HORRIBLE Goose. Thank you to all my team mates for encouraging this chaos.

**Length:** 00:02:51

**You can download or stream the music via the Google Drive link** [ **here.** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SkaukxhcQjHgHW1x2_xomZjwXldpBXcW/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Lyrics:**

Brown cap, now sun hat: gardening clothes

Keepin you on your tippy toes

Creepin around like there she goes

Yeah I’m a criminal

I’ll collect all your food for you

Don’t say thank you or please I do

What I want when I’m wanting to

This guy’s too cynical

Yeah I’m a tough goose

Gonna take your stuff goose

Just can’t get enough goose

Feathers always fluffed goose

I’m that bad type

Make your neighbors mad type

Make your children sad type

Honk always so rad type

I’m a geese goose - honk!

I’m always the one in control

Even if you think that you can

Catch me, I’ll show you you’re the fool

I’m not just some animal

Look now I’m on the TV, too

Just trapped some scared kid in a booth

Went shopping for some veg and fruit

Think I might break things now

Yeah I’m a tough goose

Gonna take your stuff goose

Just can’t get enough goose

Feathers always fluffed goose

I’m that bad type

Make your neighbors mad type

Make your children sad type

Honk always so rad type

I’m a geese goose - honk!

I'm only good at being bad, baaaaaaad!

I'm a geese goose

I'm a

I'm a geese goose

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[audiowork] a goose manifesto... of sorts...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445519) by [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod)




End file.
